


Pierwsza randka

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cmondoncaster: Skoro przyjmujesz prompty to ja poproszę! Oczywiście Larry, coś słodkiego jak hm.. może pierwsza randka i opisz ją i ich zdenerwowanie przed tym? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierwsza randka

\- Jak myślicie, powinienem kupić Lou kwiaty? – Harry gonił po całym mieszkaniu w poszukiwaniu portfela, komórki i kluczy, przy okazji radząc się swoich przyjaciół – A może lepsze czekoladki? A może to i to? A może…  
\- A może byś się uspokoił? – Liam miał już dość jego biadolenia.  
\- Harry – wtrącił się Niall – Li ma rację. Uspokój się, nie ma się czym przejmować.  
\- Co? – gwałtownie zatrzymał się na środku salonu – Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Jak to nie ma się czym przejmować – zaczął krążyć po pokoju – Przecież to Louis. W końcu po tylu latach wzdychania do niego odważyłem się go zaprosić na randkę, a on się zgodził. Idę na randkę z Lou, wiec jest się czym przejmować. To jest wielka rzecz. Musi być idealnie. Musi – jęknął, opadając na kanapę pomiędzy swoimi przyjaciółmi.  
\- I będzie, zobaczysz – Payne położył dłoń na ramieniu loczka, chcąc go pocieszyć.  
\- A co jeśli nie? Co jeśli coś zepsuję? Lou już nigdy więcej nie będzie chciał się ze mną spotkać? – zaczął panikować, dopóki nie poczuł mocnego uderzenia w tył głowy.  
\- Ała, za co to było? - spojrzał na blondyna pocierając bolące miejsce.  
\- Żebyś się uspokoił – warknął zirytowany, chwytając przyjaciela za ramiona i patrząc mu w oczy – Słuchaj Harry. Nic się nie stanie, a nawet jeśli to Lou cię lubi, więc na pewno nie zniechęci się po jednym nie udanym spotkaniu. Gdyby cię nie lubił, to nie zgodziłby się na randkę. Więc przestań panikować, tylko zepnij dupę i spraw, żeby Tommo nigdy nie zapomniał tej randki. Jasne?  
\- J-jasne – odparł lekko zszokowany stanowczością Horana  
\- Harry – loczek spojrzał na drugiego przyjaciela – Chyba powinieneś już wyjść, jest 19:15.  
\- Co? – poderwał się z kanapy biegnąc w stronę wyjścia – Za 15 minut muszę być u Lou. Nie zdążę – krzyknął zakładając buty i wybiegając z mieszkania.  
*****  
Stał przed otwartą szafą, w ręczniku owiniętym dookoła jego bioder, nie potrafiąc się zdecydować co założyć. Jak zawsze strój zostawił na ostatnią chwile i teraz w ciągu kilku minut musiał zdecydować co na siebie założyć. Spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał 19:30. Harry powinien już tu być, a on stał w samym ręczniku zastanawiając się co założyć. Gdzie, do jasnej cholery, był Zayn? Obiecał wrócić przed 19.00, aby mu pomóc.  
Louis usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi. Odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi i ruszył do salonu.  
\- Zayn, ty spóźnialski dupku, miałeś wrócić pół godz… - zatrzymał się, kiedy zauważył, że mulat nie jest sam.  
\- Cześć Lou, sorry, uciekł mi autobus, ale patrz kogo spotkałem przed drzwiami – usta bruneta wygięły się w złośliwym uśmiechu.  
Obok niego stał Harry, który z szeroko otwartymi oczami i niedowierzaniem na twarzy wpatrywał się w szatyna.  
Louis czuł jak jego policzki pokrywają się szkarłatnym rumieńcem.  
\- Umm…c-cześć Harry, zaraz będę gotowy, tylko daj mi chwilę – wymamrotał speszony. Loczek nie będąc w stanie nic odpowiedzieć, jedynie pokiwał głową.  
\- Zayn chodź na chwilę do mnie - zwrócił się do przyjaciela i razem zniknęli za drzwiami sypialni Tommo.  
Styles opadł na kanapę. Dalej nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział. Przed chwilą stał przed nim Louis Tomlinson jedynie w samym ręczniku. Mógł dokładnie przyjrzeć się wysportowanemu ciału. Miał ładnie opaloną skórę, którą zdobiły tatuaże, a gdzieniegdzie mógł dostrzec kropelki wody. To był gorący widok, cholernie gorący. Gdyby nie to, że Zayn był z nimi w pokoju, zapewne rzuciłby się na chłopaka.  
*****  
Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za chłopakami, Zayn wybuchł śmiechem.  
\- To nie było śmieszne – jęknął Lou – To wszystko twoja wina.  
\- Czemu moja – wytarł łzy, które znajdowały się w kącikach oczu.  
\- Miałeś tu już dawno być. Wtedy byłbym ubrany i Harry nie musiałby oglądać mnie w samym ręczniku.  
\- Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że Harry nie miał nic przeciwko, wręcz przeciwnie, chętnie zobaczyłby cię bez ręcznika.  
Zirytowany szatyn podszedł do przyjaciela i uderzył go w tył głowy.  
\- Dobra, już kończę – mruknął pocierając bolące miejsce.  
\- Co ja mam ubrać? – jęknął podchodząc do szafy.  
\- Czemu się tak tym przejmujesz?  
\- Przecież idę na randkę z Harrym, rozumiesz z Harrym. Muszę wyglądać świetnie.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że on na to nie zwróci większej uwagi. Skoro zaprosił cię na randkę gdy miałeś na sobie przepocony strój piłkarski i nie potrafił oderwać od ciebie wzroku, to bez względu na to co założysz on i tak będzie oczarowany.  
\- Pomożesz mi, czy nie - warknął zirytowany.  
\- Pomogę, chociaż nie wiem po co, skoro i tak nie ubierzesz tego co ci wybiorę. Zawsze tak jest.  
\- Ubiorę, obiecuję. Nie ma czasu, a sam w życiu się nie zdecyduje – pokiwał gorliwie głową.  
\- No dobra – mulat podszedł do szafy i już po chwili na łóżku wylądowały jeansy i bordowy sweter.  
W tym czasie Lou założył czyste bokserki, a ręcznik rzucił na łóżko.  
\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? – spytał biorąc do ręki spodnie.  
\- Obiecałeś, że założysz to co wybiorę – fuknął, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Tak, ale te spodnie są cholernie obcisłe.  
\- Wiem, dzięki temu twój tyłek wygląda w nich genialnie.  
\- Ale…  
\- Żadnych ale, zakładaj.  
Zrezygnowany, z niewielkim trudem założył na siebie spodnie. Sięgnął po sweter przeciągając go przez głowę i podszedł do lustra. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądał świetnie, Zayn miał gust. Spodnie faktycznie idealnie eksponowały jego pośladki, a odrobinę za duży sweter odsłaniał jego obojczyki i fragment tatuażu. Poprawił jeszcze włosy i dziękując brunetowi opuścił sypialnię.  
\- Jestem gotowy – stanął przed Harrym, a na jego twarzy widoczny był zmieszany uśmiech. Cały czas miał w głowie sytuację z przed kilku minut.  
\- W takim razie możemy iść? – podniósł się z kanapy, łapiąc dłoń szatyna.  
Lou pokiwał głową i razem wyszli z mieszkania.  
*****  
Harry zatrzymał samochód na parkingu pod niewielka restauracją. Atmosfera podczas jazdy odrobinę się rozluźniła i żaden z nich nie przejmował się wydarzeniem z mieszkania Tommo. Loczek podszedł do Lou i kładąc dłoń na dole jego pleców, poprowadził w stronę wejścia. Styles dziękował bogu, ze droga była krótka, ponieważ musiał powstrzymywać się całą siłą woli, aby jego dłoń nie zjechała niżej, na tyłek szatyna. Przecież Louis chciał go chyba wykończyć zakładając te spodnie.  
Znaleźli się we wnętrzu i po chwili kelner poprowadził ich do stolika. Zajęli swoje miejsca i odebrali karty dań. Po szybkim wyborze i złożeniu zamówienie zapadła pomiędzy nimi dość krępująca cisza. Nie bardzo wiedzieli jak zacząć rozmowę i o czym powinni porozmawiać.  
\- Um…a więc mieszkasz z Zynem? – Harry chciał przerwać tą niewygodną ciszę, jednak od razu po wypowiedzeniu tego, skarcił się w duchu. To przecież oczywiste, że mieszka z mulatem. Od dawna przecież o tym wie.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową – Zayn szukał współlokatora, a ja potrzebowałem mieszkania, kiedy moi rodzice się wyprowadzili, a ja postanowiłem zostać w Londynie.  
\- Ja mam dwóch współlokatorów – sięgnął po kieliszek z winem, przypadkiem trącając szklankę z wodą, która się przewróciła, a woda wylała się na obrus, przy okazji mocząc spodnie Lou.  
\- O mój boże, Louis, tak mi przykro. Ja nie chciałem – wstał i sięgnął po serwetki – Kelner, możemy prosić ręcznik – zwrócił się do przechodzącego chłopaka, który pokiwał głową – Lou tak mi przykro, wiedziałem, że wszystko zepsuje, wiedziałem. Zrozumiem jeśli teraz będziesz chciał wrócić do domu. Dlaczego musiałem wszystko zepsuć – rozpaczał.  
Uspokoił się dopiero, kiedy poczuł jak Lou chwyta jego dłonie w swoje mniejsze. Były ciepłe i delikatne. Loczek podniósł głowę i spojrzał w błękitne tęczówki szatyna.  
\- Harry, spokojnie – posłał mu delikatny uśmiech – To był wypadek. Nic się nie stało, to tylko woda. Przecież to nie powód, abym miał rezygnować z naszej randki, więc weź kilak głębokich wdechów i się uspokój, dobrze?  
\- Ok – pokiwał głową.  
\- Świetnie, ja idę do łazienki. Może uda mi się to trochę osuszyć i zaraz wracam – wstał od stolika i skierował się w stronę toalety. Kiedy wrócił plama wody zniknęła, za to pojawiły się dania. Zajął swoje miejsce, szeroko uśmiechając się do zielonookiego.  
Atmosfera pomiędzy nimi całkiem się rozluźniła i teraz siedzieli zajadając się swoimi daniami i wesoło rozmawiając, oczywiście nie obyło się również bez flirtu.  
\- Hej Harry – obok loczka pojawił się jego przyjaciele. Spojrzał zaskoczony na Liama i Nialla. Lou przyglądał im się z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Co wy tu robicie?  
\- Zapomniałeś pewnej bardzo ważnej rzeczy – odezwał się Liam, podczas gdy Niall wyciągnął z kieszeni portfel i podał go Stylesowi.  
\- D-dzięki – odparł, zabierając swoją własność ze stolika i chowając do kieszeni spodni. Czuł jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec. Kolejna wpadka tego wieczora. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Chciał wrócić do jedzenia, jednak Niall i Liam zamiast zniknąć, dalej stali przy ich stoliku.  
\- Coś jeszcze? Jak nie to dobrze by było gdybyście sobie poszli – spojrzał na nich z wyczekiwaniem.  
\- Wiesz co? To my specjalnie przywozimy ci portfel, abyś się totalnie nie zbłaźnił, a ty nas wyganiasz, zamiast zaproponować byśmy się dosiedli – Niall udał oburzonego, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Chodź Niall, więcej mu nie pomożemy – Liam pociągnął blondyna za rękaw i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Harry wpatrywał się w nich, dopóki do jego uszu nie dotarł chichot jego towarzysza. Spojrzał na Louisa, który powstrzymywał się przed głośniejszym zaśmianiem.  
\- Zapomniałeś portfela? – poczuł jak jeszcze bardziej się czerwieni – Tak po za tym, masz naprawdę fajnych przyjaciół.  
*****  
\- Dziękuje za wspaniały wieczór – Lou odwrócił się w stronę loczka, kiedy stanęli pod drzwiami jego mieszkania.  
\- Lou, nie musisz udawać, że ci się podobało. Zaliczałem same wpadki – jęknął loczek.  
\- Daj spokój Harry. Spodnie udało się wysuszyć, a twoi przyjaciel cię uratowali. Przynajmniej było wesoło.  
\- Naprawdę ci się spodobało?  
\- Oczywiście, a żeby ci to udowodni… – sięgnął do kieszeni chłopaka i wyciągnął z niej komórkę. Przez chwilę skupił się na telefonie, by później ponownie umieścić go w kieszeni Harry’ego – Daj znać jak znów będziesz chciał się spotkać.  
Przysunął się do loczka, stając na palcach i składając delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach.  
\- Dobranoc Harry – zniknął za drzwiami mieszkania, pozostawiając osłupiałego chłopaka na korytarzu.  
Kiedy się ocknął szybko sięgnął do kieszeni skąd wyciągnął telefon i od razu zaczął przeszukiwać kontakty, dopóki nie znalazł tego jednego, podpisanego: _Mój Lou xx_


End file.
